The Story of Yukiko and Gaara
by mynameisYukiMinatoChan
Summary: Gaara is meets a mysterious girl named Yukiko, could she be his one chance at love and happiness?   It's my first story here!  OC x Gaara !
1. Chapter 1 Love at Frist sight

Okay this is my frost story so please be nice to me!

I know I'm not the best writer but I always get A's on my projects so if you flame me it doesn't matter because I know I'm good! Please don'e flame!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

There was a girl walking on water.

IT was raining hard on her and her black silk dress was ripped and flyed in the wind. Her eyes were deep icy blue with dark blue around the edges and her black hair waved at the wind. It shined in the light on the moon. She had no shoes on and her feet were bloody, and so was her arm where she was holding near the shoulder because she got hurt there by a kunaiit was bloody around her hand and it seeped through her fingers.

Her dress also had some blood on it, but it was harder too see in the light and because of the dress was so dark. She was crying and she was weak from walking. She collaped into the water.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gaara woke up in his room in sunakagure, he sighed. Even though he was the hokage, people still had a hard time trusting him because he used to have the shukaku inside him and kill people. All he wanted was someone to understand him, which Naruto and his brother and sister did some times, but they weren't around him enough. Naruto lived in the village hidden in leafs and his brother and sister were always on missions. The committee members had a hard time trusting him.

Today he had to go to the village hidden in the palms. It was on the other side of the Great Sand Sea, which separated Sunagakure and Palmagakure (The village hidden in palms.)

He walked down with his escorts to his boat moved by chakra. His escort, Michi, loved him from afar. She was pretty, she has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Gaara Sama, are you okay riding the boat? It's wavy on the sea!"

But she wanted to say "I love you!"

Gaara looked to her with his pale green eyes of sadness. She was always there for him, but he could only ever love her like a sister. Always.

"It's okay, Michi Chan. You don't need to worry about me! But don't you fall off!"

But he wanted to say "you're like the mother I never had, but like a sister."

She smiled sadly and got on the boat with him. She tried to hug him but it didn't work.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thy sailed and it was fun until the boat leaped!

"Captain!" the captain of the boat said, "Gaara we hit something on the boat front!"

"I'll take care og it!" Gaara jumped on his flying sand pillar and flew around the boat. He saw fish in the water, but none of them looked squashed. It must have been something bigger!"

He made a sand helmet to dive enderwater and he saw the girl. (ooc see first part for what she's wearing!" He thought she might drown so he grabbed her and flew her into the cabin of the boat and said, "Captain! Press on it was a girl! I will get it!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He didn't even know the girl but he didn't want her to dead. He tried pumping her for air, but he didn't want to touch her boob!

"Michi!" he screamed, "Come help me survive this girl!"

Michi ran in. She knew it before Gaara did. She was a little psychic. She had a bad feeling about the girl but she pressed her boob area over and over. The girl spat water each time. She didn't want Gaara to kiss the girl but she had to, "Gaara! Give her CR! She stopped spitting water! You need to put hair in her lungs!"

Gaara blushed at the request. He leaned. Over and opened the girls lips. They were so pink and pretty, like rose courts. He put his mouth in hers and blew it. He kept blowing till she opened her eyes.

"EEEE!" She yelled. Gaara got off her. "Sorry!," he laughed. She tasted like cherry.

"Where am I…?" The girl's eyes turned purple with worry.

"How do your eyes do that?" Asked Gaara

"My eyes change colors with my moods. And each mood I control a different element. I can control illusions now, so tell me where I am before I trap you in 70 hours of tarter!"

"Woah!" Gaara thought the powers were cool, but he didn't want to be tattered for 70 hours! "I'm Gaara, the Hokage of Sunagakure! I control sand! And this is Michi, she has telepathy jutsu! Calm down! What's your name?"

The girl's eyes turned white with pain, enabling her to control snow, "I…..I'm Yu….Yukiko…My name is Yukiko…."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(ooc) okay that's it for the first chapter! Please give me good reviews! It's my first attempt and I know I'm not the best writer, but please be nice! Don't Flame! Flamers and Haters will suck my punch in the face jutsu! (JK!)

I'll post more soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Yukiko's Past

CHAPTER TWO! I couldn't wait to write it whee!

Please Don't Flane! I try hard and it's just a fanfic XD

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was night on the chakra boat. The Captain was a sleep in the captains corner and gaara was asleep in his room. In the next room is Michi and next to that is Yukiko, the girl he met today who he was fecundated by. He was absorbed into her eyes, they made him want to drown into her and just find out her story.

He tried to dream that night, he just got used to sleeping. He got lessons from Kankuro. At furst he didn't want to or else the Shukaku might find out and possess him, but the phobia was unfound. The Shukaku was with the Akatsuki now. It didn't need him.

But he tried to sleep, he usually didn't dream, but he dreamed tonight. He dreamed he was dropped into the water and he saw a girl naked there (ooc: her hair was covering her boobs you pervs! Gaara hadn't seen boobs yet!) She let a bubble out of her mouth and her eyes changed colors. It was Yukiko! She reached out for his face and he fell out of bed. He couldn't call back asleep.

He traveled out onto the deck and it was wet because of the rain. He saw the girl sitting on a crate.

"Yukiko san!" he ran over to the girl, who was now dressed in a white silk nightie. She had her elbow length jet black hair up in a messy chignon. She looked over to him. Her eyes were icy blue, sadness, she had control of water. He hands were glowing, she was using her jutsu to make the storm so intense. Gaara grabbed her hands.

"Stop!" He smiled, "You don't need to make it storm."

She cryed. "You don't know what has happened to me! I need to be rained on, it reminds me of home!"

Gaara was confused, "Are you from Palmagakure?"

"No," She sobbed, "I'm from the villige hidden in mist!"

Gaara put his arm around her, "What happened to you."

"I had to run. The Akatsuki is after me!"

"They got my badger demon from inside me and killed me! I understand what's gong on!"

"No, they're after me because Itachi killed my clan! The kuroi no mimi clan! Most of the people in my clan have black eyes and they can control every element any time! I'm a weirdo whose eyes and elements change with my mood and I'm the only sdurdivor!"

"Do they want your powers?"

"Yes, but more than that Itachi wants to rap me again!"

".RAP? He Raped you? Holy Kunai!"

"Yes! I'm just lucky he wasn't with Kisme! Usually they rap together!"

"Are all of the Akatsuki Rapists?"

"I can't talk about this any more….. I'm just glas I got it out of my chest."

Her eyes turned light purple, the color when she's clam of wind. But for a second they flashed pink, the color of passion, love and fire." She collapsed into his arms/

He only saw it for a second, but the split second she displayed her love, Gaara could feel it. It filled his body with a warm feeling. He felt like his troubles could melt and he could expel his entire being into love for her. Do anything for her.

"Yukiko, I've been kicked around a lot too….. I know where you're coming from… I never got raped, but there are some scars I have just as bad as itachi's rap of you…."

"G…Gaara…K-Kun…." She blushed and looked up at him.

"Yukiko….only we can make ourselves heal. Yukiko, will you hal with me?"

"…" Yukiko sat up, "I'm not ready. My rap from Itachi just happened last week. And my own brother rapped me when I was little…..I'm damaged goods, Gaa-kun…."

Gaara looked down, "I don't care, I'm samaged too….," He immediately looked up. Then he immediately kissed her.

She kissed him back for a little but broke away. "I just told you I'm not ready!"

She ran back to her dorm, leaving Gaara alone to regret his movie in the cold wet storm.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

That was long and I think I did really good on the love part!

Please give me good Reviews!

Next part they get into Palmgakure! Yukiko has a friend there?


	3. Chapter 3  Old Friends

Pats three! ヾ(｡・ω・｡)ﾉﾞ

But anway! Time to tell you all what happens to Yukiko and Gaara!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gaara didn't sleep after his late night meeting with Yukiko. All he cloud think about what her soft lips. He wondered weather or not he could ever be with her.

The Next Day, he went for breakfast in the cooking room. He sat at a walnut woo table next to Yukiko dressed in a black silk minidress with slits in the sides and her hair in a messy chignon with black hop sticks in it and black flats, but when he sat down next to her she moved. Michi sat next to him.

"She is peeved! What'd you do?"

"I….spilled a drink on her….."

She could tell we was lying with her telepathetic powers. "Gaa-sama. I know you're lying, What did you do?"

He told her about Yukiko's past and how he kissed her. How he messed up.

Her sadness that he liked Yukiko instead of her was drawn on her face. But she wanted Gaar to be happy. She wished he kissed her instead. But she just wasn't as good a couple with him.

"Well….. Gaara…..you need to give her TIME. She needs to think aboutitalittle. She cant just jump into a relation sip! People have Hurt Her Bradly in the past. You need to trust your senses, I trust mine, and I'm psychic. You will be able to get her to love you." I just wish you had room in your heart for me she thought.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Soon they arrived at Port Palm. It was the arrival port of Palmagakre, and Michi was going to go with Gaaras to meet the Hokage of Palmagakure. Gaara cautioned Yukiko, "Stay in the boat!"

Yukiko's eyes dulled to a grey blue of determination and ice. A determination to get out of the bost!

"Okay." She lies.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After Gaara left Yukiko grabbed a handkerchief and wrapped up some pork buns and put them in her tote. A guard tried to make her not escape because he said so by Gaara, but she froze him with her ice jutsu.

She ran out of that boat. She stepped on the sand ground of the small village with palm trees everything.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gaara and Michi came back cuz the hokage was out and hed be back soon.

Michi felt a disturbance.

"Where's Yukiko?" She said, shokced before she even went in the boat!

Gaara screamed "WHAT?"

He ran in. He sand hand grabbed a guard. ""Where is Yukiko? Where did she go?"

"I don't know sir!"

Gaara ran with michi, she didn't like gaara liked her but she still cared about the girl, she was too weak to defend herself right now! They sammed open the door to Yukik's room and she WAS NOT iN THERE!"

"We have to find her!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yukiko jumped from rooftop to rooftop, tears streaming down her beautiful crying face. She saw the signs in the dirt. The Akatsuki have been here. She ran on the buildings, she feared for her firend, Rina Sedu (OOC LMAO TAT'S YOU TIA!)

Sure as she was sure as she thought, there was Rina with…..

Hidan!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Michi sents the Akatski. Her sixth sense told her they wanted to hurt Yukiko. She ran with Gaara.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, Bitch, where is you-know-who?"

Hidan had Rina's hands pied behind her back. She was suspended up but from the up in the air role thought she want to get back she had her hands in her on bekly can't got down.

"I don't know what you're raking aboard!" Rina was a rall Japanese Nekopon. She hair hair in big black pig tails down to her butt. She had bangs over one eye that was red and the bangs were eclectic blue. She was wearing black mini shorts and fish net stockings (the material not real nets lol! XD) with comblat boobs. She had black cat ears and a black cattail with another alectric blue ribbon tied around it. Her top was black and strapless.

She spit in Hidan's eye due to him having kidnapped her and tying her up.

He hit her. Hidan was a Jashinist Satanistm "Tell me where She is! Yuki Aiko!"

Yukiko gasped. How did they find out her real name?

Hidan instantly staved her in the side with his slice. Blood immediately dribbled down her area from the wound sight. She immediately cried out in pain. But the wound healed almost immediately, like all Nekopon, her wounds healed extra fast. He stabbed her again with the slice in the same spot when it healed. She was weeping.

"Oh well you wont tell me any information. I guess I'll have to rap you! I can't wait!"

He unraped her like raping paper from the bonds, but he refrained her with telepathy. It was because he leveled up in jashinism.

"When I am done raping you I'll kill you with my slice! 9 times kills a Nekopon because it kills all their nine lives at once without giving them time to recover!"

Hidan started to unbuckle her shorts but suddenly Yukiko flew and kicked him in the face! The impact caused him to mentally let go of the funds!

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Her eyes glowed black to red like a sunset, when she was this angry, she could control lightning, fire, and shadow! She used Shadow to make him let fro of her lelepathic bonds so Rina was set free! She grabbed her ripped shirt on the ground and tied it around her boobs so her boobs wouldn't show. Then she used her jenjutsu to punch hidan's face into a wall while Yuki struck him with lightning!

They new he wouldn't die from that so they ran!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Do you all like my story?


	4. Chapter 4 Gaara's hat

Well I just was bust with other things recently but I'm here for chapter four! I relist that some people don't like my story well guess what nobody cares! I love my story and think it's great! Also Stop making fun of my spelling I read your whole reviews they were funny but wrong! My pograms not windows word! I write and do what I want every day! Its my dream!

Also I can't always use spellchek it tells me some things are wong when they're not!

ALSO SHOULD THIS BE M I DON;T WANNA BE BAND!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yukiko and Rina ran around the cornet. They breath heavily, they WEREN'T PERFECT, they couldn't always keep up.

"Rina," Yukiko said exhaustedly, "I'm glad I could slav you,...I didn;t chime too late, you weren't yet rapped."

Rina started to weep.

"Rina?" Yukiko touche her face, "are you okay? Rina-chan, we are like oneesans, if only not now. You can tell me."

"Basho rap...he raped me..." She was crying. Yukiko started to hug and cry for her. Basho was her boyfriend but he beat her. Rina didn't show it, but Yukiko knew. Sh thought it might have stoped or been okay...but obviously...

it wan't.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gaara and Michi kept running. Michi looked lovingly at Gaara, hoping he would notice and take her in his arms. But he didn't. He was cold to every body except Yukiko. She changed in him.

She would never bring a change for him.

Not like Yukiko did...

Michi saw the telepathic foot pints in the floor. She ran after the path. But it ended around the corner that Yukiko and Rina were almost rarped around.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The llaiason ended there because Rina and Yukiko leaped onto the roof of the building from there because it was covered in more palms and was more prirate.

"Then he rapped me..." Rina weeped. (I won't write the whole wtory because SOME PEOPLE tell me they don't want to hear it)

"It'll be okay Rina...I as raped too by my brother and Itachi and almost Kisme...It's nit gonna be worst."

"You're always right...IT's ben...so long..."

Rina blushed.

"We're past that,...it's over Rina. I'm still bi, but just idk..."

"Once? Last?"

"Okay..." Yukiko signed...She lushed and clamped her eyes shut like to Rina's. They leamed forward and they let loose a ery soft, passionate kiss to each other (Yo Homophones! FUK U! BJI AND PROUD!)

Her eyes glowered sparkly candy apple re. It was the coloring of past love and time travel.(just lick Dr. Who, not as cool tho', but imma write a Dr. Who fanficsoon! WHOOOO!)

Suddenly! GAARA SUMBERGED FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOF! HE WAS RINA KISSING YUKIKO!)

"Y...Yukiko?" His heart brinked...

"Shit!" Yukiko pushed Rina away and started crying

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yukiko drooped her head and was silent on the way back to the shit. Gaara wouldn't talk to her. He went to his YAKAGE of YASHIGAKURE (Palmagakure got a name change, this is the Japanese way, sorry you guys...)

When he got back he sat in the room with her alone and silent. She looked at he. She was sitting on her bed in a white tshirt and red gym shorts. Also black and white striped knee-his. He was wearing his Kazekage unifrom. But he tock it all off reveling his black tshirt, black skinny jeans, and black ninja sandles.

After like 5 minutes he breathed sadly. "Yukiko...are you?"

"NO."

"What do you mean by you need time? You broke my heart."

she put up her left hand with black nailpolished nailes. It had a black leather bracelet. She stuck up the middle finget. "FUCK YOU. YOU'D BEAVER UNDERSTAND."

Gaara grided his teeth. He used sand to knock over her dresser, "MAYBE I WOULD! OKAY YUKIKO? I HAVEN'T HAD A LIFE OF SUNFLIES AND LOLIPOPSMAYBEIWOULDUNDERSTAND IF YOU'D JUST TRY TO TRUST ME! I HATE YOU YUKIKO!" he stromed out leaving her weeping in the sandy floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She relived she was wrong for flipping off at Gaara. She tried to sit next to him the next say at breakfast but he moved. He didn't notice she was wearing a little necklace full of the sand he used to brack her tabacle. It wad a little see throw glass bile in the shape of a sphere. It was held by a black leater string. It went perfectly with her black strapless top and black minishorts. And black and white stipped socks. Even though the sand was sand colored not black.

She weeoed.

Michi saw Gaara hated Yukiko now. He dissmissed her every word she ever said to him that day. He acted like he didn't even know she existed. She thought tat little goody two shoes didn't earn his love.

"Gaara...kun...We're almost bck home. I bert you cant wait to see Temari and Kankuro :) "

Gaara sighed, but then looked at her with a smile and moved the hare out of her face.

"I'm sorry I've ignored u since I met that nuisance. I wil lappreciate you better for now on."

Michi smiled. Yukiko's not only her eyes started to glow indigo with sadness and water, but her whole body seemed to droop and she dripped water through her pores (not sweat)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

okay ILL TRY HARDER ON SPELLING AND KEEPING PPL :D

pls gimme reviews


End file.
